This invention relates generally to electrical control for electrical equipment used over a large area and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to sports lighting systems and components thereof, such as used at arenas and stadiums.
Many sporting events are conducted at large area sports facilities such as arenas and stadiums. Non-limiting examples include basketball and hockey arenas; football, baseball and soccer stadiums; and racetracks. These locations typically have lighting equipment distributed around the large area for illuminating at least the portion of the area where the playing of the event occurs (and frequently also to illuminate the spectator portions of the area as well).
To centralize control of such electrical equipment, electric conductors may be run from each of the lighting structures to a single location where all the lights are to be controlled (at least with regard to turning the lights on and off by switching respective light circuits into and out of connection with a power main). The type of installation at such common location has heretofore typically been left to whomever installs the equipment. This leads to non-standardization and no uniformity, to say the least. Other shortcomings may include lack of consistent organization and color coding of the wiring at the control location, lack of facilitating repairs (e.g., replacing a malfunctioning circuit breaker), lack of quality control, and sometimes even a lack of safety (including possible code violations). In view of these shortcomings, there is the need for an improved technique for coordinating the control of lighting at a large area facility, particularly a sports event facility. More broadly, there is the need for an electrical control unit and a power connector module which can be used in a large area facility or in other environments in which centralized electrification control is needed (non-limiting examples include parking lots, fairgrounds and other festival or community gathering places).
The present invention overcomes the above-noted and other shortcomings of the prior art, and satisfies the aforementioned needs, by providing a novel and improved sports lighting system and method, electrical control unit and apparatus, and power connector module. The present invention facilitates: consistent organization and color coding of wiring, installation and repairing, quality control, code compliance, and safety at an electrical control location.
The present invention provides a sports lighting system for a large area at which a sporting event occurs. This system comprises a plurality of light structures located at the large area to illuminate at least that portion of the large area where the sporting event occurs, and it also comprises a lighting control unit disposed at the large area. The lighting control unit includes: a housing providing a protected cavity; a main circuit breaker disposed in the cavity of the housing and connected to a three-phase power main; a three-phase power bus disposed in the cavity of the housing and connected to the main circuit breaker; and a plurality of power connector modules connected to the three-phase power bus in the cavity of the housing. The sports lighting system further comprises respective sets of electrical conductors for each of the plurality of light structures, wherein each respective set connects to a respective one of the power connector modules of the lighting control unit and to lighting on the respective light structure such that electrification of lighting on all the light structures occurs through the lighting control unit. In a preferred embodiment, the cavity of the housing includes a region providing means for receiving a remote diagnostic unit for monitoring operation of the plurality of light structures. The system may further comprise a ground-mounted concrete stanchion at the large area; and the lighting control unit further may include a plurality of brackets connected to the housing and mounted on the concrete stanchion.
The present invention also provides a method for illuminating at least a sports event portion of a large area sports facility. This method comprises activating and deactivating a plurality of light structures, which structures are disposed throughout the sports facility to provide light for at least the sports event portion of the sports facility, from a unitary enclosed lighting control unit located at the sports facility and having a plurality of power connector modules removably disposed therein. This includes conducting electric current through a respective one of the power connector modules to activate a respective one of the light structures and identifying the respective light structure with indicia on the respective power connector module. This method may further comprise sensing current flow through each of the power connector modules from within the unitary enclosed lighting control unit and transmitting out of the unitary enclosed lighting control unit data about the sensed current flow.
The present invention also provides apparatus for controlling lighting for a large area at which a sporting event occurs. The apparatus comprises: a ground-mounted concrete stanchion installed at the large area; and a lighting control unit connected to the concrete stanchion, the lighting control unit including a housing providing a protected cavity in which main electrical power control connections are made to a plurality of light structures located at the large area to illuminate at least that portion of the large area where the sporting event occurs. In a preferred embodiment the lighting control unit further includes: a main circuit breaker disposed in the cavity of the housing to connect to a three-phase power main; a three-phase power bus disposed in the cavity of the housing and connected to the main circuit breaker; and a plurality of power connector modules connected to the three-phase power bus in the cavity of the housing.
An electrical control unit of the present invention comprises: a housing providing a protected cavity; a main circuit breaker disposed in the cavity of the housing to connect to a three-phase power main; a three-phase power bus disposed in the cavity of the housing and connected to the main circuit breaker; and a plurality of power connector modules connected to the three-phase power bus in the cavity of the housing. Such electrical control unit may further comprise a plurality of brackets connected to the housing to mount on a ground-mounted concrete stanchion.
A power connector module of the present invention comprises: a mounting member to removably connect to a housing; a breaker unit connected to the mounting member and to a three-phase power bus in the housing; a contactor unit connected to the mounting member and to the breaker unit; landing lugs connected to the mounting member and to the contactor for connecting to a respective set of electrical conductors connected to electrical equipment to be electrified through the power connector module; and an identification member connected to the mounting member and having indicia identifying the respective electrical equipment from which the respective set of electrical conductors connect to the landing lugs.
Therefore, from the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved sports lighting system and method, electrical control unit and apparatus, and power connector module. Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.